charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena Fredrick
Serena Fredrick was a solitary magical witch in her mid or late 20's, who lived in the Talmadge, an apartment building in North Beach, San Francisco. She was the third witch killed by Jeremy Burns, a warlock who stole her power in mid-1998. Character History Something Wicca This Way Comes It is a stormy night during a full moon and Serena Fredrick is seen feeding her cat, nicknamed "Baby", and preparing an altar for a protection spell. She lights nine candles and sits down to cast the spell. As she's ending her chant, she hears someone walking up behind her. Serena whips around, and is relieved at who she sees. She asks what the man is doing there, and he pulls out an athame and stabs her. Serena screams, and then falls to the floor, dead and powerless. The News Reporter at the crime scene mentions that Serena was a nurse at County General Hospital. Image:1x01_Serena_Fredrick's_tattoo.jpg|The triquetra on her neck Powers and Abilities The only active power Serena was seen to exhibit was her power of pyrokinesis that she used by willing her index finger to light on fire, making it look like a candle and lighting actual candles for her spell with it. As a magical witch she also had the basic powers of spellcasting, scrying and potion making. Spells Serena's Protection Spell Image:Altar.jpg|Serena's altar Image:SerenaCandle2.jpg|Serena lights her candles one by one using her power of pyrokinesis Image:SerenaCandle.jpg|Serena lights one of the candles on her altar. Image:SerenaPerform.jpg|Serena performing her spell. Image:SerenaPerform2.jpg|Serena uses her arms and hands to symbolize her spell Notes * It is possible that Serena was casting a protection spell after hearing about the previous two murders. * Although she only had about 2 minutes screen time, she's shown constantly throughout the series. Her Triquetra tattoo and when she's lighting the candles using pyrokinesis are shown on the opening credits until the end of the series. *Also possible is that she was romantically involved with Jeremy before he killed her, as she recognized him in a casual manner and it wouldn't be the only time he became romantically involved with a woman to get close enough to kill her. * It is unknown why she had the symbol of the Triquetra tattooed onto her neck, or why Kit, who has a collar with the symbol on it, was her familiar before becoming that of the Charmed Ones, though this may all hint at some hidden connection between Serena and the destiny of the Charmed Ones (which could be as simple as that she was meant to have a place in the events related to the christening of their Power of Three). Andy also mentioned that the previous two victims also had triquetra tattoos. * She is the first witch, and first overall character, ever seen on Charmed. She is also the first witch/innocent/overall character to die, as she is killed off at the end of the first ever scene, by the first villain, also the first warlock, who turns out to be the first at-the-time lover of a Halliwell witch as well, ever actually seen by the viewers in the history of the program. * Serena Fredrick's apartment at the Talmadge would later appear in again in Thank You For Not Morphing as Victor's suit at the Beaumark Hotel. Appearances Serena Fredrick appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;The Unaired Pilot ;Season 1 - :Something Wicca This Way Comes Fredrick, Serena Fredrick, Serena Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed